


幸福已經離我而去，我要離婚！

by MJTL



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 亨本
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: 因為發生了一件事，Ben決定鄭重的(?)向Henry提出離婚。





	幸福已經離我而去，我要離婚！

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇逗比小短文，不要被標題騙到，不虐的！(最多也就騙你五分鐘 ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ )

「我要跟你離婚！」Ben激動的大喊大叫，同時右手努力的把套在左手無名指上的婚戒扯下來。

要是能把這隻戒指扔到對方的臉上，那一定很有氣勢。Ben心想。

可惜事與願違，那隻陪伴了他七年多的戒指依然絲毫不動的牢牢套在他的手指上。他停下來認真的注視了他那隻被拉扯得又紅又腫的手指，思考了一下到底為什麼會這樣，難道這是一隻會讀心的指環，知道他根本還愛著某個可惡的人，而且根本不想離婚？Ben站在客廳裡陷入了沉思……然後醒悟——不，他只是……胖了。

一直在開放式廚房轉來轉去，正在努力地準備二人晚餐的Henry，聽到那人突然毫無聲氣，突然有點擔心，靠在打開了的冰箱門上伸頭出去看了一眼——那個本來在大叫大嚷的男人低頭揉搓著自己的肚子。

「怎麼？剛回家就發現自己有餡了？三個月了沒啊？」因為工作關係已經一個多月沒見面，看到Ben可愛的動作，Henry忍不著開了個玩笑。

Ben幽怨的抬頭看了他一眼，說：「我胖了。」

不愧是演了幾十年戲的人，Henry在他的眼神中看出了「都怪你，這全是你的錯」的潛台詞。

「有嗎？我倒是覺得這個月你都忙著做導演的事瘦了點呢。」

「我是在說——比起七、年、前！」Ben突然又變得怒氣沖沖。

「七年前？關七年前什麼事？」Henry覺得自己好像錯過了什麼重要的資訊一樣，怎麼對話都對不上似的，他想了想幾分鐘前煮意粉時好像聽到的某句說話，突然靈光一閃：「剛剛那句——你不是在讀對白嗎？」

「誰在讀對白了！」Ben指著茶几上的那個星巴克杯子，「你看這個！我要離婚！」

「對不起，我剛剛趕著去做晚飯，喝完了就順手擱在桌上，忘了要把它掉進垃圾桶裡……」雖然不明白Ben為什麼突然這麼在意環境衛生，但他還是從善如流的道了歉，畢竟沒手尾也是他的錯。

「誰跟你說這個了！」Ben打斷他，「誰他媽的在意這個垃圾放哪了，重點是『你』令到他變成了一件垃圾！」

看到Henry還是一臉「雖然我不懂你在氣什麼，但是你還是再別生氣了吧」的微笑，把他氣得快要上竄下跳了，「我是在說！你為什麼要喝掉我最後一口的咖啡！」在非洲的山旮旯地區工作的那一個月他完全沒有喝過連鎖咖啡店。在回家途中買了杯香草拿鐵，一小口一小口地呷著。最後珍而重之的放左茶几上，洗個澡出來想繼續他的幸福時就發現——他的幸福沒了，只剩下一個空蕩蕩的邪惡紙杯，用香草拿鐵的餘香來恥笑他的愚蠢。

「噢，那你想先談離婚，還是先吃飯？」終於明白到了發生什麼事的Henry看了看快要煮好的意粉問道。

「吃飯！」Ben氣噗噗的一屁股坐到餐桌旁。

「那牛扒你還……」

「要！」他咬牙切齒地說，一想到他的咖啡……他決定用牛扒來填補自己空虛的心靈。

「但你不是說自己胖了嗎？不要勉強自己吃哦。」

「我要吃！」Ben再次用眼神指控著他的丈夫，他要用牛扒來悼念他那一口喝不到的咖啡。

接收到指控的Henry在Ben面前放下熱騰騰的牛扒伴意粉，看著他發洩般叉了一大塊塞到口裡，輕聲問：「還想離婚嗎？」

「……不了。」他含糊不清地咕噥。雖然他還沒有忘記咖啡事件，但是……他煮的牛扒太好吃了，為了一口隨處可買的連鎖咖啡店（除了某些山旮旯地方外），放棄這個牛扒好像不太划算……

「嗯，喝少一口咖啡就當減肥囉，你知道香草拿鐵有多高糖高脂嗎？」說罷，Henry叉起了一小塊牛扒放進口裡細細咀嚼。他有時在一些小事會有些奇怪的執著，生氣了就要找機會嗆回去，這個發生在某人的身上的機率特別多。

Ben氣不打一處來，他就知道這個小氣的男人不會輕易放過自己。而剛剛的那一大塊肉還卡他的口腔，他只好在內心大喊——我跟這個可惡的混蛋離婚！

「等你的婚戒脫得下來再和我提離婚的事吧。」Henry望向他拿著餐叉的手，無名指紅腫地抗議剛才的暴力對待。

Ben狠狠的叉起一塊牛肉，指向對面的人，大聲說：「明天遛狗的時候你要買一杯香草拿鐵賠償我的心靈損失，要Venti的！」

「好，聽你的。」Henry寵溺的笑了笑，然後傾身吃掉那塊快要戳到他鼻子上的牛扒。

「喂！」

有一種胖，叫作幸福胖。

 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 一個突發奇想的腦洞，決定短小的打出來  
> RPS的關係覺得性格真的很難抓，所以大慨是全文OOC  
> 謝謝一直幫我BETA的鷹


End file.
